Who Is Danielle?
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Dani is finally free from Vlad's shadow and can make her own life for herself. The only problem is, she doesn't know who she is. Caught between the desire to be a hero like her original self and the need to forge her own identity, what kind of person will Dani become? It might be easier to decide, if these two midgets flying around her head would just shut up!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Vlad Masters was died! He had finally kicked the bucket and Dani was free!

Shortly after finding out that Vlad Masters was a half ghost and the things that he had tried to force her to do, Valerie Gray had plotted his murder, waiting until he let down his guard before putting an ectobullet between his eyes while the criminal mastermind was asleep.

Was it the ethical thing to do, who knows, but Dani didn't care as long as that monster would no longer be hounder her wherever she want. She had lived in constant fear of the man ever since she had managed to escape him the first time, to the point where she found it difficult to sleep even when she found a safe place to rest her head.

She had been on the run from his, homeless and alone for so long because she couldn't risk staying in one place, but now that he was dead and she didn't have to worry about melting into a puddle of goo, she could finally settle down and have a life, a real one.

Danny, the boy she had been cloned from had offered to get his parents to let her stay with them. It had been tempting, but... Dani didn't trust Danny's parents, and having Danny around was a constant reminder that she wasn't really her own person, regardless what people said. Add to that the fact that Amity Park still had daily ghost attacks, and Dani really didn't see any appeal in living there.

Danny had been a little sad about the rejection, but he understood that what Dani wanted was to be her own person.

At first, Dani was unsure of where she would go, she had been to several places across the world, but none of them jumped out at her as nice places to make a life. So she took a map of the world and started throwing darts. After hitting nothing but open water a few times and the South Pole, one of the darts landed on Japan... ok, so it was the water right next to Japan, but it was close enough for her.

Once in Japan, she was quickly entered into a orphanage and placed in a foster home while they were looking for a family to take her, not that one was likely to do so. With a physical age of eleven, she was a little older than the kind of child that people look for to adopt.

She didn't mind. The family she had been placed with for foster care were a middle aged couple who worked late and slept through most of the day, so Dani didn't really have to deal with them much.

That isn't to say that Mr. and Ms. Tsunashi where mean people. They were nice enough and provided everything she needed; a roof over her head, some meals that she could just toss in the microwave, clean clothes. Dani just didn't have to try to pretend she was an ordinary little girl with them. She didn't even know what a normal little girl acted like. She had seen them in passing, but she had never talked to them. She had hardly talked to anyone.

She learned Japanese quickly and perfected its mannerisms over the course of a short weekend. She wondered if it was her ghostly nature that made it so easy for her to pick up languages, or if it had something to do with the Fenton family genes. Either way, she new her stuff and could hold a conversation well enough, if she couldn't run away from it.

She enjoyed being able to settle down a little, having a place to sleep, being able to completely explore the tower without fear of having to move base if she was spotted by one of Vlad's minions. She liked watching TV and taking hot baths. For the first time ever, she was enjoying life.

But there was one thing that she was forgetting. One thing that had to come as a price for setting down. Something that she had only been to in her nightmares. Elementary School.

Dani stood uncomfortably as Seiyo Elementary loomed over her. The place looked more like a mansion than a school. The place was huge, at least six stories tall with white plaster walls that made the whole thing look like a castle out of some kind of fairy tale. The pathway leading up to the building had flower beds and trees to either side of the path and the stone path itself was well maintained and pretty. The atmosphere was friendly and several dozens of children laughed joyously as they walked in groups towards there classes.

The entire thing was so magical, so pure and light... so terrifying to Dani.

She had never spoken to another person her age ever. Not even once in her entire existence. She didn't know how to act or how to make friends. She didn't even want friends. She was fine on her own, she always had been.

Why did she even have to go to school? She was smarter than any of these little kids, Vlad's programming had made sure of that much. So why did she have to go?

She was scared to go in. She wanted to just turn and run. Maybe even flee the whole country, find a new place to settle down, but... She wanted to be able to have a normal life.

So swallowing her fears she put on her game face and strolled onto the campus.

Whispers followed her as she walked along, her book bag thrown over one shoulder, her eyes kept looking forward to ignore the people's talk. But she could still hear them, every single word they said.

"That's a girl right? Why is she wearing a boy's uniform?"

Dani had openly refused to wear the girl's uniform. The red checkered skirt was just something she didn't want to wear. It were so girly and childish. She just would not wear it. So instead she had gotten a male's uniform, which though still rather lame and childish, was at least a pair of ordinary shorts rather than a skirt.

Dani didn't understand the importance of appearances. She had been alone all her life, so she just wore whatever was practical and comfortable. She didn't even bother to straighten out her black blazer since it would just get messy again while she walked to school from her foster home. She didn't even wear the stupid tie. Even her wild black hair was completely a mess, though at least there it was mostly in a ponytail to keep it under control.

She didn't look bad, but her lack of caring really did show.

She didn't need anyone's approval. No one had ever approved of her even existing, so why should she care about their opinions. She was strong. Strong enough to survive on her own. She didn't need friends.

* * *

 **Someone asked me if I could name an unused crossover where it would actually make sense to use Dani as the MC, and this was the only show that came to mind.**

 **So I'm putting this up as an example of how such a thing would start.**

 **Consider it a challenge to anyone who wants to do a Dani crossover but can't think of a good show for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Amu was sitting in her normal seat by the window, gazing out at clouds going by. Her posture and mannered was disintered as always, or at least, the way it was when anyone was looking. Her gold eyes half closed as she rested her hand on one palm. Her pink hair tied up in a ponytail with a small hair-band.

It was just something she had started doing and became kind of her thing. The other kids in her class called it the 'cool and spicy' attitude and had some kind of fan worship of her for it. It was strange but because of that she was locked into doing it even though it wasn't really how she felt on the inside. Though who knew how she really felt on the inside. Even she wasn't quite sure. Something that she could be reminded of just by glancing up at the three tiny figures flying around above her head.

Her Guardian Characters, Shugo Charas, or Char for short. A Guardian Character was supposed to be an expression of who its owner truly wanted to be. And if that was the case, then Amu wanted to be completely insane. Rather than receiving a single Guardian Character, she ended up with three, each with their own very extreme personality.

Ran, Miki, and Su where flying around above her head, though she did her best to ignore them. Since anyone who didn't have a Guardian Character couldn't see them, her making a big deal about them would just make her look crazy and rune the public image she held for herself.

Each of the three looked like what you would get in scientists tried to condense cuteness into a weaponized form. Their large heads with baby like cheeks and large colorful eyes where so adorable that it was almost absurd. Each one was wearing a different outfit that went with their theme.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Fight, fight, fight!" Ran cheered over and over. The small red haired Char was dressing in a bright pink cheerleader's outfit with two pompons in her hands, cheering even though there was nothing really to cheer about.

The little energetic girl was supposed to be Amu's desire to excel at physical activities and her red hair was tied up in a ponytail with a large heart shaped amulet.

"Ran-chan could you be a little quieter, I'm trying to draw the sky." Miki said as the blue haired Char flouted by the window with a sketch board on her lap, looking up at the sky before looking back down and making some pencil strokes. She was dressed in a blue painters outfit with long sleeves and overalls. On her head was a large blue beanie hat with a spade amulet on it.

Miki was the embodiment of Amu's creative side, and took her artwork really seriously. Though for some reason she also seemed to be the one most obsessed with romance.

"Tidy up, tidy up." Su sang softly as she used a hand rage to the window. The thing was so small that it would take the Char the entire afternoon to do all the windows, but that would at least keep her out of Amu's hair. Su dressed in a bright green French maid outfit with lots of frilly stuff. On her little hair tie was a clover amulet.

Su was Amu's wish to be better at domestic activities, cleaning and cooking mostly. Being a house maker.

Heart, Spade, Clover. Each a symbol from the traditional deck of playing cards. The only one missing was... diamond. Amu gave a little sigh at the thought. The diamond egg had appeared after the other three, during the start of the new semester.

At the time, Amu had been trying to open up a bit more to people, and it had exploded in her face. She had been having trouble with the new Queen's chair, Rima, who had replaced her friend when she went off to America to study dance abroad. She had became depressed by the experience and because of that the diamond egg had become an 'X' egg before hatching into an 'X' character and leaving her.

Even after she had managed to patch things up with the new queen, she hadn't been able to reclaim her egg. She felt so ashamed, her actions had caused her to lose a part of herself. To turn it into a negative shadow of itself, like the ones she had promised to help fight against.

"Amu-chan! The sensei is here!" Ran shouted in order to get the girl's attention.

Amu's head turned towards the front of the room as the stiff history teacher, Koga-sensei, shuffled in. Amu stood up like the rest of the class until they were told to be seated by the teacher.

"Alright class. Before we begin I would like to introduce you all to a new student who will be joining our little family." The teacher said, wiping sweat off his large balding forehead with a cloth. "Please give a warm Seiyo Elementary welcome to Kore Danielle."

Amu turned her head to the door with the rest of the class as the newest addition entered.

At first she had a heard time identifying the new girl as a girl. She was dressed in a boy's uniform and didn't seem to be all that feminine, but her hair and face was definitely that of a young girl's.

"The name's Dani, not Danielle." The girl said as she held herself with a certain amount of pride. She had a clear American accent though her Japanese seemed pretty fluent.

"R...right." The teacher said nervously. "Would anyone like to ask our new friend any questions?"

A boy raised his hand. "Why are you dressed like a boy?" He asked, something that the other students nodded with.

"I don't like skirts. Got a problem with that?" Dani said a bit aggressively, leaving the boy shaking his head no.

A girl raised her hand this time. "Where are you from?" She asked.

"Pass." Dani said with a shrug.

"What?" The girl said surprised.

"I said 'pass'. I don't feel like telling you." Dani said turning her head.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Another student tried.

"Pass." Dani replied again.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Someone else asked.

This time Dani didn't answer for a few seconds, not even to say pass. Finally she tired to the teacher and said. "Sensei, can I take me seat now?"

"Um... yes. You can sit in the open seat in the back." The instructor said seemingly unsure about the unfriendly girl. Dani went back into the corner and sat down, propping her self on her elbows and doing her best not to look at the other students.

Amu watched her from the other side of the room while some of the girls around her whispered. "She is so cold and mean." One of them said.

"With an attitude like that. There is no way she is going to make any friends." A second replied. Amu saw the girl flinch slightly on the other side of the room. Amu blinked. Had she been able to hear them from all the way over their? Maybe someone else was saying something similar nearby her.

"I wonder if that is what she is really like, or if it was all just an act to protect her." Amu wondered to herself before turning back to the front of the class. She decided that come lunch time, she would try to invite the new girl to lunch with her. Maybe everyone would see she isn't so bad after all. Just like with Rima.

* * *

When they had finally been dismissed for lunch, Amu stood up and walked over to Dani over in her corner. Some of the other students hushed up as she approached. "Hey, Kore-san." Amu said standing over Dani in a confident manner, even if she didn't feel all that confident.

Dani turned her head to look up at the pink haired girl. "What is it?"

"I'm going to be having lunch with Rima-chan, your free to join us?" Amu said, earning a lot of whispers from the surrounding students.

Dani looked up at her, and she thought she saw a flash of green in the girls eyes. All of the nearby students shivered as a pulse of negative energy went through the room. Though Amu herself, who was more used to such things from dealing with the 'X' eggs was merely surprised by it. Her Guardian Characters had not sensed any 'X' eggs nearby, so how was this girl producing so much negative energy.

Pushing the thought aside Amu pressed forward. "So do you want to or not?"

Dani blinked at her, as if surprised to see that she didn't just run off. "Fine, whatever." Dani said as she pulled out her own bento.

"Come on then." Amu said before leading her through the other students who all parted to let them pass.

* * *

Dani was more than a little surprised when a girl with bright pink hair had walked up and talked to her. Sure it wasn't exactly in a friendly manner, but it was still more than she was used to.

At first she wanted nothing to do with her and had sent a bit of her ghost energy out, hoping that it would drive the girl off. But when she hardly reacted Dani had been to shocked to continue resisting. Though lunch had turned out to be mostly a silent afar anyways with hardly any talking between the three girls.

It had been a little fun to be called Kore. It was a name that Dani picked for herself since the name Phantom or Fenton was out. It was from the cult of Hecta in Greek Myth, and was another name for the queen of the Underworld, Persephone, who had been cursed to spend half of her life in Hades with her husband and the other half in the world of the living with her mother. It was Dani's own little joke. Not that anyone would get it.

Lunch would have been pleasant enough, if it wasn't for all of the students that were staring at them and whispering. Dani was trying her best not to hear them, but it wasn't in her power to shut off her hearing. Most of their words seemed to be praising Amu's gutsiness and much less nice comments about Dani herself.

"Do they ever shut up?" Dani finally said, glaring at the group of gossiping girls, sending them a wave of ghostly energy to make them shiver.

"I would say that they will get bored and stop, but that would be a lie." Amu said with a disintered shrug. "You just get better at ignoring it." This response was met by squeals of 'cool and spicy' from nearby girls.

Dani actually smiled a little. Amu reminded her of Sam, and not just because of the small ponytail. The outwards display of being just separate from what everyone else wanted of her was pretty cool, though Dani remembered that Sam was only really that way when people were looking, and when it was just her and her friends she was all jokes and laughter. **** was also nice and quiet. She had long wavy brown hair and a doll like face that was pretty cute.

Though that smile turned to a frown when she realized that she thought the two girls were kind of cute. Perhaps Danny's tastes in girls and transfered over to his clone. Mentally denying that to herself, Dani continued to eat her food.

"S#e's #ot #ea# at a#l is #he Amu-#han." Dani frowned as she thought she heard a straight voice. She looked up straight over Amu's head where she thought the sound was coming from, but she didn't see anything.

"Something the matter?" Amu asked her, noticing her squinting.

"No. I just thought I heard something." Dani responded with a shrug. The next teacher entered their classroom to tell them that lunch was over and they all moved back to their seats.

* * *

After school ended Amu went to the 'Royal Garden' with the rest of the guardians to do their equivalent of student counsel. It was rather odd that no one questioned the fact that the guardians were always appointed instead of elected, but considering the amount of fan worship each one had, they would have won by a landslide anyways.

The thing that was characteristic of each of the guardians was that they all had a Guardian Character. There where five guardians in all, the king, queen, jack, ace, and Amu herself, the Joker.

While the chars all ran around playing explores the Guardians got to work.

"I hear that your class has a new student!" Yuiki Yaya, the Ace chair said excitedly. The most childish of the children who dreamed of growing up to be a baby had her brown hair up back into its usual pigtails and a goofy grin on her face. "What's she like?"

Amu thought for a little bit about how to answer. "She's a little cold and distent I guess. She's got a lot of negative energy, but she doesn't seem to be a bad person." Amu admitted. "But at the beginning of class, when everyone was asking questions about her dreams and her family in order to get to know her better, she refused to answer."

"That is most likely because she is an orphan." The Jack's chair, Sanjou Kairi said, catching Amu off guard.

"What!? She is!?" The pink haired girl shouted.

"Yes. She's here on scholarship for academic excellence, but she has no family. Right now she is in a foster home program." Hotori Tadase, the king's chair reported. Amu always found it a little weird how the Guardian's always had information about all the students.

"That's so sad." Amu mumbled thinking about the other girl. Family had always been one of the most important things in Amu's life. She couldn't imagine life without her goofy parents or her cheery little sister.

"She's never been to school before and most likely is unfamiliar with dealing with other students her own age." Kairi said. "It will more than likely be difficult for her to make friends, but we will see."

Amu looked down at the club activities paperwork she was supposed to be looking over. "Yeah... we'll see." She said, will wondering if she couldn't do something to help.

* * *

Dani felt more than a little emotionally drained after her first day at school. The things the other students said all ringing in her head. 'She's such a freak.' 'She'll never make any friends.'

Dani couldn't even find the motivation to make herself dinner. She went to the small room she was being given to sleep in and just flopped down on the bed, not bothering to change out of her day clothes.

She rolled over looking out the window and could see a star hanging in the sky. "I wish I knew how to make friends." She mumbled weakly before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

The next morning, she would wake up to a pair of surprises in her bed with her.

* * *

 **The basic idea for the two charas will be like the duality for the singer character.**

 **One of them will be a hero or knight like character (most likely a boy), and the other will be a lady like persona (maybe a princess of some kind).**

 **Names for Dani's Chars.**

 **Hades and Demeter**

 **Soul and Maka**

 **Arthur and Guinevere**

 **Piri (s(piri)t) and Uma (h(uma)n)**

 **Other suggestions?**

* * *

 **I am going to admit, my knowledge of this series is extremely limited. It was an interesting little concept, but I lost interest in actually watching it very fast.**

 **Though it isn't like that has ever stopped me from writing before. After all, I already did a MLP story and I never even watched that show. And I wonder if any of you will realize I haven't watch DP in at least seven years, and I hardly remember most of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Even though it was a hot summer morning, Dani felt stiff and numb inside as she stared down at her bed, or rather, what she had found in it that morning. "This can't be real." Dani mumbled as she reached out a hand and touched one of the two strange eggs that had appeared in her bed as she slept.

To her surprise, they were warm, the warmth of life was inside of them. She felt energy flowing around inside of them, not exactly like a ghost's ectoplasmic energy, but not all together different either.

She picked one of them up, holding it up for inspection. They were only the size of your average chicken egg, though each of them had a different sort of design on them. The one she had picked up was midnight black with small signs of a dark blue hue. A silver kite shield with dark green trim decorated one side of the egg which seemed to shimmer as Dani turned it in the light. The second egg was bleach white with small golden flakes on the outer shell and a crown of bright pink flowers for its design. But what were they?

Dani paled as a thought accrued to her. She had no idea were baby ghosts came from. Had she... she couldn't have. "No! I'm too young to be a mother!" Dani shouted in panic, shaking her head back and forth. Was that it? She had no idea. She was the first female halfa, so it was completely unexplored territory.

The second alarm on her clock went off, telling her that she really needed to be going to school. Dani bit her lip as she looked down at the eggs. She had no idea what to do with them, but she didn't have time to just stand around with it. So wrapping them in a blouse, she quickly packed them into her book bag.

She was just about to leave before she remembered something and went back to her dresser. Reaching out she grabbed the one thing she had taken with her when she had left Vlad's for the last time; the key to the Ghost Zone, the Skeleton Key.

She didn't know why out of all of the things at Vlad's mansion, it should be this ugly green key with a skull on the end that should catch her attention. She supposed that it was simply because it was small, not all that conspicuous, and finally, extremely powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands.

The Skeleton Key was just as it was named, a key that could open or close any lock. It was an artifact of the Ghost Zone that was used to seal away the evil king, Pariah Dark, and could unseal him just as easily. Dani had taken it as a way of sticking up her nose at Vlad, but it was handy enough by itself. She didn't really know why, but she felt naked without it.

Hanging the key around her neck underneath her shirt, she rushed out the door and down the street, hoping that the morning was not going to be getting any stranger.

* * *

Ikuto lay on the roof of an old bread shop, letting the early morning air wash over him as he tried to have a nice calming cat nap. All he wanted to do was ignore his troubles as long as he could, to be free as an alley cat for as long as possible, before his owners called him back in.

"Ikuto." Ikuto's Chara, Yoru meowed as the blue haired cat like Chara flew up to him. "Aren't you going to go to school, Ikuto?"

"Why bother." Ikuto said disinterestedly as he turned away from the little cat. He didn't care for school. He didn't have a future anyways. Not with his step father's influence looming over him like the unpassable mountain that it was. So why put in the effort? He would much rather just sleep while he could, let the old man deal the with truancy police, what did Ikuto care?

"But Ikuto! I'm bored!" Yoru whined as he flopped down on his bearer's dark blue hair.

"Then entertain yourse..." Ikuto started but he stopped half way through his sentence as he smelt something familiar in the air.

"Ikuto! Can you smell that!?" Yoru said in excitement.

"New born eggs. Two of them at the same time." Ikuto said as he sat up, finally interested.

"Lets go see them! Lets go see them!" Yoru shouted as he pulled at Ikuto's hair.

Ikuto nodded in agreement, cat like ears popped up out of his hair as he drew on Yoru's power, letting him jump from roof top to roof top with the ease of a cat as he drew closer to his prey. Finally he found her.

As he lighted down on the top of a dance studio, he looked down at the street below to see a small child walking down the street with a book bag swung over one shoulder. At first he thought it was a boy since the kid was wearing a boy's uniform, but as he looked he could see that it was actually a girl who was just dressing as a boy. Her long black hair and soft cheeks were the kind that only a girl could have.

He took a few sniffs of the air and could tell that it was this girl the sent was coming from. He was about to do his normal greeting but as he approached a shiver went up his spine and he jumped away. He blinked in confusion.

Every time he tried to approach, his cat like instincts took over and he suddenly felt threatened and immediately pulled back as if a large dog was standing in front of him rather than a small girl. Everything in his blood told him that this one was dangerous.

"Ikuto... how... how about we leave this one alone?" Yoru said as he shook in fear on Ikuto's shoulder.

The cat boy stared after the girl's retreating from before nodding. If his instincts were telling him to stay back, then it was probably for a good reason. But then a cunning smile passed over his lips. Just because he knew better, didn't mean that everyone in Easter did. He would let it slip around the idiot scientists about a new egg holder and they will rush in like stray cats to a tossed fish. He would enjoy watching them fail, and then perhaps he would find out what it was about this girl that gave him the willies. "Come on Yuro, I think we have found our entertainment."

* * *

Even as Dani entered the school, she still had her thoughts solely on the eggs. That is until she could no long ignore the whispers. They were all around her, she could hear them talking about her, how mean she was, how cold she was, how they should all just stay away from her.

Wasn't that what she wanted? For them to just leave her alone? So why was it that their words hurt when they were only saying what she wanted them to say?

'You don't really want that though, do you?' A small voice echoed in the back of her mind.

"Kore-san." Dani looked up to see Amu standing right in front of her. She must have stopped walking without even noticing it as the voices overwhelmed her. "Come on, best not to be late for class, even if new students can usually get away with it."

"Right Am... Hinamori-san." Dani said, quickly remembering her manners. Why couldn't the Japanese just use their given names?

Amu raised an eyebrow at the stutter. "You can just call me Amu if that's more natural to you. It really makes no difference to me." Amu said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well it would make things easier for me." Dani admitted. "But then you have to call me by my given name too. Only fair, right Amu-chan?"

"Sure, Dani-chan." Amu said a hint of a smile passing through her lips before she put on her hardly interested expression again. "Now lets get moving."

Dani nodded but then her eyes caught movement above them and she looked up to see three small people flying around above them, a blue one, a green one and a pink one. Inwardly she groaned before turning her head to try to ignore them.

She just followed along behind Amu, hoping that the little people were not going to cause her any problems. 'Not likely.'

* * *

 **Kind of tired right now. A bit of a bug going around and one of the guys at my office is having a mental break down because the College Dean told him that he wasn't allowed to bring his dog into work and the guy cannot function without his dog with him at all times. Seriously just let the guy have his dog, I don't care if people have allergies, he needs it to stay sane.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Dani sat in her seat near the back of the classroom as the first class started. Though her mind was far away from the basic algebra that the students were being expected to learn.

Though in America it would usually be considered rather early to be teaching children algebra at such a young age, Dani had Vlad's programming, and for whatever reason, Vlad had his programming contain basic histories, advanced sciences, and common mathematics. Dani could have taken a college entrance exam and done only slightly below average.

So as she zoned out in class, her eyes were fixed on the little people that were flying around Amu's head. The three of them never seemed to shut up, an endless stream of commentary erupting from their mouths. It was starting to get on the ghost girl's nerves to the point were blasting them seemed like a fairly decent option. If only it wasn't for all the witnesses if she tried such a move.

It was mind boggling to the girl how the three creatures could just be flying there out in the open without anyone registering their existence. There were ghosts who only could be seen by those who were qualified to see them, such as Youngblood, but this didn't feel like the same thing. They didn't 'feel' like ghosts, or at least, not exactly like them.

Actually, Dani wasn't sure whether or not Amu herself could see them. At times it seemed like she was looking straight at the little people herself, or they would nudge at her shoulder, but she never seemed to pay them any mind. Though she supposed that if she had then people would have thought she was going crazy.

The question of her own sanity was on Dani's mind when a fourth little person dressed in a white dress with angel wings clipped to the back and an actual halo flouting above its head flouted in through the cracked open window and went up to the other three.

The combined chatter of the four little creatures was giving Dani a massive migraine. Finally she had enough and sent out a pulse of her ghost energy out, hoping the scare the things off by letting them know that a much bigging predator was in the room. Her classmates shivered at the cold energy that pushed through the room and the small people momentarily closed their mouths as they all turned towards Dani.

Unfortunately, they didn't stay quiet for long, and they decided to change location from flying around Amu's head to flouting a few feet in front of Dani. The ghost girl pretended to look straight past them, best to just pretend they aren't there. Didn't want her classmates thinking she was going crazy.

"Did you all feel that?" The one dressed like an angel asked the other three as it stared at Dani with more than half closed eyes. "There was dark energy coming from this boy." Dani's eyebrow twitched at being referred to as a boy. She just didn't like girl clothes, that didn't make her a guy.

"Actually, that's a she." The tiny girl with a blue beanie hat said as she flouted around. "And yeah, she gives off a lot of negative energy from time to time, but she seems harmless enough, or at least Amu-chan thinks so."

"I wonder why she gives off so much negative energy though. I can't sense any 'X' egg..." The pink one that looked like a cheerleader said in a little to excited voice.

"IT MUST BE BECAUSE SHE IS DENYING HER OWN SEXUAL IDENTITY!" The angel shouted loudly. Dani's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth. "She must be saddened by the lose of her womanhood! How is she ever going to find love if she runs around dressed as a boy!? She is clearly suffering from a lack of love! We need to help her see the light! Clean her up and get her into a beautiful dress so that she can finally stop scaring away all the boys..!"

Dani's hand swung up and she grabbed the little blond angel want to be. It gave a squeak of panic as Dani's fingers started to crush it. The ghost energy coming from her was getting stronger, falling just shy of the level were a normal human eye would be able to detect it. It felt like someone opened a window to a cold winter day as the room temperature dropped like a rock.

"El-chan!" The three other tiny beings shouted in panic, but they could do nothing to help.

"Make one more sound, and I will rip those wings from your back and flush you down a toilet." Dani growled, her dark green eyes staring fixedly at the angel who paled dramatically.

"Kore-san, is there something you would like to share with the class!?" The teacher's stern voice drew Dani's attention away from the little person. He was standing there are the front of the class, his arms crossed with an angry expression on his face.

Dani glared back at the small creature in her grip before letting go. "Sorry Sensei, there was an obnoxious bug flying around me. Hopefully it has learned to kept to itself." Dani said, venom in her voice. The angel quickly flew alway and out the open window.

"Well, I hope you will try harder to pay attention and not disrupt my class, or can you already solve this set of equations for us?" The teacher said, gesturing to the board. Dani glanced at the problem. It was clear enough that the teacher was just trying to make an example out of her. "Well, I'm waiting? What's the answer?"

Dani quickly did the math in her head. "Don't you mean answers? There are an infinite number of them given by the form y equals negative two x plus three." Dani said a little cockily as she grinned at the teacher.

The teacher blinked in surprise before grumbling and turning back to his board, continuing his lesson. Dani scoffed at the man's attempt to humiliate her, until she heard the students around her whispering. "She's so mean, acting like that to sensei. What's her problem? I've never met a meaner girl."

Dani tried not to react, she just propped her head up with one arm, trying her best to ignore the small noises that filled the room. She didn't care what they thought. They had no right to judge her.

She was to wrapped up in her own little world to notice the surprised look on Amu's face as her three guardian charas huddled around her shoulders. "Guys, I want you to go tell the others I'm going to be bringing Dani-chan to the Royal Garden after school." Amu said quietly.

"Are you sure, Amu-chan?" Su whispered, even though none of the normal humans would be able to hear her.

Amu nodded. "She can see you guys, which means she must have a Chara of her own, or at least an egg." Amu whispered as she turned her eyes back to the front of the room. "Besides... she needs people she can open up to."

The three Charas looked be between each other before Ran nodded. "Alright, we'll tell them. Let go!" She shouted before all three flew out.

Amu looked back at Dani from the corner of her eye. The girl seemed so sad. Amu decided, she was going to be her friend, no mater what people thought about it.

* * *

Dani had been pretty much brooding all day ever since the morning incident with the teacher and those small creatures, and Amu hadn't had a chance yet to talk to her and ask her to go the the garden after school with her. She had decided to do it at lunch, which was only one period away, but the anticipation was to get to the 'cool' and 'spice' girl, to the point were she was worried she wouldn't be able to break out of the act when it came time to talk to Dani.

Amu stood in left center of the soccer field for their gym class, not paying too much attention to the actual game. Her team was already up two points anyways, so it didn't really mater. Dani was on the opposite team, standing on the other side of center field with an annoyed look on her face.

Dani had done a lot of world traveling, so of course she had seen soccer games, but the ones that she saw were professional soccer games, and when compared, the kids stuff didn't hold up. She played along well enough, but her team was going to lose. Their opponent's forwards had some actual chemistry together, and the grade only had one person who was even half decent playing goalie.

As the ball got passed down through the dead center of the field for the fourth time, Dani gave a sigh. "Well, this team's lost." She mumbled. "Might as well surrender now."

'It's not over yet! They can still win!' A voice shouted in the back of Dani's mind. She looked up and blinked with confusion, looking around but didn't see anything. 'They just need a hero to lead them! Now get out there! Character Change!'

It was the oddest feeling ever. The sense that her priorities were being rewritten, and that nothing was more important than victory to her at that moment. A small strand of Dani's hair turned from black to green and she felt a rush of strength that she didn't call on.

Amu was surprised when Dani suddenly sped off like a rocket, over taking the other students who were going after the ball before stealing it and taking it all the way across the field, dodging anyone who came anywhere near her before kicking the ball hard into the upper right corner of the net.

Everyone stood shocked as Dani stood there, chin held high and chest puffed out before turning and moving back towards the starting positions. "Defensive wings pull in a little more, goalie move three paces further forward! If we can't stop them than at least put pressure. I'm taking the striker position!" She said as she stopped on the edge of the inner circle and turned back to stand ready for play to resume. She was so out of her usual character, sounding more like a general barking orders to her troops than the loner girl from before. "We will win this game!" Her teammates looked among each other and surged before going to do what she said.

"What's gotten into her?" Amu said as her team kicked it off only to have the ball instantly stole and taken to the goal for another point.

"Amu-chan! I can sense a Guandian Chara!" Miki said as she flew up next to Amu. The pink haired girl looked surprised as she watched her team starting to look worried, their two point lead had been lost in under two minutes.

"So Dani-chan does have a Chara." Amu said as the ball was brought back to center field.

"The game is tied up now!" Ran shouted. "Don't lose, Amu-chan! Fight! Fight!"

Amu's eyes widened as she realized what her would-be-self was about to do. "Don't you dare, Ran!" Amu hissed, but it was too late.

"Character Change!" A heart shaped hair tie appeared on Amu's head and a wide smile crossed her face. It was time for the real game to begin.

* * *

 **I found out that the dean gave me a huge project because he found out I was the one that kept letting the furries into his office in their fur suits. It was all in response to that incident with him banning the emotionally unstable man's dog from the building. (Though actually, everyone on our floor is mentally unstable. We are academics, we are all insane and can't function in the real world. That's why we don't get real jobs.) Which reminded me of this stories existence.**

 **So in celebration of managing to write a program to do his annoyingly long project for me, I finished up the chapter I started but never finished.**

 **Still deciding on the charas appearances, though it seems like the names Piri and Uma were the most popular choices.**

 **Piri is the one that is controlling Dani right now, and has a hero complex personality, triggering whenever someone mentions the word surrender.**


End file.
